The invention relates to a dispenser for delivering portions of pasty substances, having a tubular housing in which a plunger is displaced in a stepwise manner, during emptying actuation, in the direction of an emptying nozzle, which is associated with a squeeze head, which can be pressed in in the direction of the plunger and can be actuated via a handle, and is associated with a stationary cover, which closes the opening cross-section of the emptying nozzle.
EP-B1 0 051 790 discloses a squeeze head with this associated emptying nozzle. The handle is an integral constituent part of the squeeze head, to be precise it is formed by a top portion of the same. Upon actuation, the tubular emptying nozzle, coming from an oblique position, moves increasingly into an axis-parallel position in relation to the longitudinal center axis of the dispenser, which in this case also has a tubular housing.
DE-A1 37 16 822 discloses a dispenser of the generic type in which the squeeze head is actuated via a separate handle which is mounted such that it can be pressed in. The actuating force is introduced into the squeeze head via bending portions. The bending portions are of such a length that they compensate for different movement sequences between the handle and the squeeze head. Upon actuation, the opening cross-section of the emptying nozzle lifts up, for all practical purposes, axially from the stationary cover. The cover and opening cross-section are cut obliquely to run in the same direction in a cannula-like manner.